buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Fist of the Setting Sun
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Greetings friends, enemies, rascals and whatever you want me to call you: Welcome back to the official revival of Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development! My exams are now over, I am out of school (as long as I passed all the exams, lol), and now I have more time to do...stuff like this, and yadda yadda. So anyway, the timing could not be better, since we have Buddy Rave coming up in just a couple weeks, so now I can make decklists that correspond to the content of that set. And since I already made the Thunder Knights decklist with Fahne, we can skip that and move onto something else. Just trying to get most of the Dragon World stuff done as quickly as possible. So then, get ready for Fist of the Setting Sun, a Crimson Battler deck! Not Sun Dragons. Psyche. Crimson Battlers have always been a kinda bland deck to me, and in actual execution. They are the item-based beatdown deck for Armordragons, but the emphasis it gives on your Fist items, which does give the deck some basis to stand on and still stay interesting enough for use. First of, we are starting of with... Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon. He is actually quite good for a multitude of reasons. The Soulguard keeps him on the field and his Penetrate is something one can capitalize on when facing stuff like Shadow Shade. Huge walls is not as common as they tended to be a few months ago, but it is not like Drum just functions well against those decks. Continuing from there, our secondary Size 2 is Heavy-impact Dragon, which has an ability that activates by Link Attacking with your Fist item, allowing you to blow up any card the opponent controls. Pretty straight forward, allowing you to deal with opposing items, set spells, sided monsters that can be a problem if not dealt with, etc. And even when you dont use him for his ability, he has the 2 crits to dent your opponent's face. We are also running Double Katar at two copies, that can destroy any opposing monster by attacking, and then remove all the soul from any one card on the opposing side of the field, and him being an 8/2/3 is nothing but good to get his ability off much easier. So yeah, Crimson users, you should run Double Katar. He could technically be teched in Sun Dragons as well due to their Fist items, so...yeah, food for thought. We are running three different Size 1 monsters, all at max copies. First up is Rock Bunker Dragon which gives you an additional gauge if he is called and you have a Fist item equipped. Straightforward with a little bit gauge boost, and has 2 crits as well, so he is good for attacks as well, with passable attack strength. Spike Nail grants one of your item Penetrate during the turn he is called, and besides that, it is as good for beatdown as Rock Bunker. As you might have guessed, this deck is very center-hate heavy with their Penetrate and stuff. Lastly we have our buddy, Catapult Knuckle Dragon which gives your Fist item Double Attack if you link together with it. Combining this with Spike Nail gives you quite the dangerous final turn push, and seeing what items we are running...Catapult becomes a really strong and dangerous monster. And since this is a Buddy Rave updated decklist, we have our own Impact Monster: Crimson Duo Battler, "Double Crimson Impact!" to be spesific. This card is a bit cost heavy, needing you to pay 3 gauge, putting a Crimson into the drop, and his ability only activates if you have a Fist equipped. It has Penetrate, and on top of it, the ability to deal 2 points of burn damage when attacking. Crimson Duo is a 5 damage Impact when the right circumstances are met, and with the 9000 power, the ability to burn through almost all walls that exist. Some would prefer running cards like Gigantic Crusher instead, and that is entirely up to the user of the deck. I am not judging if you still prefer that card over Crimson Duo, they both have their pros and cons in regards to one another. Crimson Duo having the ability to be used early is one thing. Test the two of them for yourself and figure out yourself which one works the most for you. Spells and items, still the backbone of many decks, because no deck in this game functions like the Super Heavy Samurai deck in Yu-Gi-Oh. Blue Dragon Shield, Green Dragon Shield, still staple 4-of with both of them. Dragonic Thunder exist to take care of pesky smaller monsters like Abygale and Ricky before they start doing damage. Dragonic Grimoire at two copies just because we can, and card draw is good. In this deck however, it should mostly be used just as a last resort to dig after potential win condition cards. Flying Dragon Shield is the last spell, because it counters high damage effects known as Impact Monsters. All the spells are simple and self explainable, in other words. Thank you based Simple World. The items is where it is at, however. First of, Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact, cheap item with the ability to attack over anything as long as you attack with your Buddy in a link attack, and since our buddy is Catapult Knuckle, it allows Sunshine Impact to attack one more time, potentially taking out another monster, or just to attack the face for a 2-crit smack. And lastly, Chieftain Fist, Dragogeneral. I honestly did not understand how good this card was until I started to test it in Crimson decks. Crimsons spend so little gauge that you can actually afford to run this item and continue to buff it up. Azi Dahaka and other cards cant nuke it easily due to the Soulguard, Catapult and Spike Nail makes this card a win condition out of nowhere, and so on. Chieftain Fist is your main item, basicly. Dont mindlessly keep feeding it gauge, as you want the ability to call out Drum and use Dragonic Thunder as well, if needed. However, correct usage of Chieftain Fist might lead to results like... ....This. Alternative changes to the deck could be replacing Drum with Halberd Gauntlet if you would much rather have a free 7/2/7 monster with Move, and Sunshine can be replaced with Dragoknuckle if you really feel like you need gauge, and for that same reason, you can switch out Flying Dragon Shield for Dragonic Charge if you really want more gauge and the Impact Monsters do not scare you much. You can also run a 4000 Festival version of Crimson Battlers, but that is a topic for another day. And that is the Crimson Battler deck in a nutshell, because sometimes you just want to settle things with your own fully armored fists and smack some sense into an opponent that is either infuriatingly stupid, or blatantly trying to cheat/blame the game without needing to follow the rules and be a general dick about it. The deck turned out to be much more enjoyable than I thought it would be, and while Dragon World still annoys me to no end, it is enjoyable to see that I can actually find some enjoyment with their decks. But seriously, stop it with the main set support. We are all going nuts at this point... Category:Blog posts